Let Sleeping Bones Lie
by forensicsfan
Summary: A series of one-shots giving scenarios that might explain how our favorite non-couple end up in bed together, but no always in the way you might think. Inspired by a spoiler I heard. The rating has changed. B&B of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. I do, however, like to take them out from time to time to play with them.

**Author's Note:** This story was prompted by a spoiler I heard about and then searched the internet until I could see the video clip myself that Hart Hanson spilled. So if you don't want to be spoiled, please stop reading now.

I've warned you.

Ok, you are now proceeding at your own risk so don't get mad at me if you feel spoiled.

Here comes the spoiler.

Hart Hanson said in the video clip from ComicCon that Booth and Bones are going to end up in bed together naked sometime in this coming season, so with that little tidbit of information I got to thinking about just how that might happen. Because we all know in TV-land that things aren't the same as they are in reality, so I've decided to do a series of one-shots to address just how our favorite couple might end up in such a delightful predicament and not necessarily in the manner you might anticipate.

Thank you to Ali for agreeing to beta this for me – I hope that you're patient with my crazy writing process. And this chapter is dedicated to you – Happy Birthday!

* * *

**Baby I'm A Want You**

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up. It's a perfectly rational request." Brennan looked at Booth intently.

"It's perfectly _crazy_." He looked at her incredulously as he twirled his finger near his ear. He nearly ran his SUV off the road as the words had registered in his mind. Not that he hadn't entertained thoughts about this very scenario in his own mind, but that was fantasy and this was stark raving reality. He glanced at her again as he did his best to keep his breathing even and thread the SUV through the rush hour traffic that clogged the streets of DC.

"It's not crazy." She sounded unintentionally defensive. "Single women do this everyday. I can still have both a career and a child. I've thought through this very rationally and weighed the pros and cons."

"Obviously not _all_ the pros and cons," he retorted rather quickly. He wondered to himself if she had somehow turned the heat on instead of the air conditioning.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan clearly had missed something in the equation as she considered Booth's reaction.

"Ah, don't even use that line on me." He shook his head and let out a groan. "Even _you_ should know just how _wildly_ inappropriate that _request_ of yours was. People just don't ask people things like that." The knot on his tie seemed to be a little tight too, and he wondered to himself if he was catching a late bout of the flu as he let out a cough.

"You're uncomfortable." Her eyebrow raised into a graceful arc as she watched him shift around in his seat. She'd certainly seen _that_ look enough times in this very vehicle, and most often it was because she had brought up his taboo subject.

"You think?!" He let out a snort of laugh that Captain Obvious over there had finally gotten a clue. He only hoped that he didn't have to spell it out for her. "You can't just ask me to come over tonight to try and knock you up like you're penciling in a damn doctor's appointment or something! It doesn't work like that."

"There are other ways to accomplish this without sex. I only thought that it might be a more enjoyable option." The learned doctor had a completely serious expression on her face as she spoke.

"What?" He pinched his face in confusion, and he moved to pull over because there was no way in hell he was going to continue having this conversation while he was driving.

"You're the one who's a parent. You have experience at this sort of thing." She reached out and braced her hand on the dashboard as he wildly whipped the SUV through traffic until he reached the shoulder.

"And I'm a damn good father, but just because I have Parker doesn't automatically mean that I'm a perfect candidate to be a sperm donor." Booth raked his fingers through his hair and looked at her warily as he tried to restrain his response. Could she really be this completely clueless about something this huge?

"I don't know anyone else that I could ask." Brennan really _had_ thought this through, but clearly not enough. Perhaps she should have run it past Angela before she'd tried to present the idea to Booth, maybe eased him into it rather than laying the whole thing out there in one big scoop.

He let out a sigh, his irritation ebbing at the soft plea in her voice. "Bones, this is not the sort of thing that you ask people." He couldn't look at her just then, not with that look in her eyes and the fact that she had said she wanted him to help her have a baby. There were so many lines between them that to walk into that was to step into a web that you just couldn't back out of.

"You are clearly a good breeder. You're strong, you're honest, you have integrity, and you are obviously a good father." Her argument just kept rambling on.

"No, we are _not_ having _this_ conversation right _now_." He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation ever; well maybe not never, but certainly not when they were on their way to meet with Sweets. He was going to hone right in on this little conflict if he didn't set her straight right now.

* * *

It was so many hours later that Booth had lost count since Bones had offered up her little revelation of what was spinning in that super-squinty brain of hers. Try as he might, sleep would not come to him, and he found himself muttering under his breath as he paced back and forth in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Did it even occur to her that maybe he couldn't compartmentalize things the way she could. That even she _shouldn't_ be able to compartmentalize _this_? And when in the world did she decide that she wanted to have a baby anyway? Had Andy had that much impact on her that she had completely reversed her position on this issue? He was flattered, but there was no way in hell that he was going to be the man that helped her have a baby unless she understood that he wanted far more than just offering up his DNA. Why was he even considering such craziness? She _was_ crazy for even entertaining the thought, no less saying it out loud to him. But then he was crazy too - crazy about her.

A soft knock sounded on his door, and somehow he knew exactly who was going to be standing there, especially given the hour. His brows deeply furrowed, he prepared himself for another one of her squinty explanations for why it was perfectly logical for him to help her have a baby. "Bones," he greeted her wearily.

Brennan looked tired too. "I realized that with all of my logic and reason that I missed a very important element in my calculations." She fully expected that he would offer up a caustic remark, but instead he just nodded and sank down on his couch, gesturing for her to follow. When she realized he was waiting for her to say something more, she sank down next to him and continued, "You're a heart person, and I didn't consider that maybe your heart would have an objection to all of this. I've been trying to put my brain off to the side and think with my heart – well not that it's physically possible to do that, but what I'm trying to say is I don't want this with just my logic and reason, Booth."

He looked at her with a slightly befuddled expression. "I don't know what that means." The irony of his confusion with a line that she seemed to have patented use of wasn't lost on either one of them.

"We're partners, more than partners really...and I think, no I know that if it wasn't for that line you drew we might have already toed across it." At the look of panic followed by confusion and then somewhere close to denial on his face, she surged ahead, "It's obvious to everyone else around us that we have a unique connection, and I think the reason you would make such a good father is that you're such a good man. A man I admire." Her voice was soft as she spoke the last part and her fingers were nervously smoothing out an invisible wrinkle in her jeans.

Booth studied her for a moment and then spoke gently, "Bones, having a baby together isn't something to take lightly. Usually people start these things out by at least going on a date." He wasn't going to deny what she'd said about his idiotic line because she was right, and he was tired of fighting against it. Sometimes to get something really great you had to be willing to risk something really good. Their partnership and their friendship was good, but oh how he wanted great.

"Are you asking me on a date? Because if you are, it's a little late to be going out at this hour," she deadpanned and felt her lips twitch into a smirk. The fact that he hadn't launched into a freaked out tirade like he had in the SUV earlier gave her a measure of hope that maybe he was open to this after all.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Bones, you're something, you know." He shook his head and reached out, enveloping her hand. "I _would_ like to take you on a date, but right now I'm really tired and I just want to get some sleep."

"I should go then." The entire day had taken more of a toll on her than she wanted to admit. It wasn't everyday that she propositioned her partner to impregnate her.

"You shouldn't be driving." He wasn't sure what in the hell he was doing, but since it was clear that they weren't going to worry about that damn line any longer it made no sense for her to leave. Not that he was suggesting that they jump right in to what she had in mind...easing in was a much better idea.

"You want me to spend the night?" Brennan brows arched, needing some clarification that she wasn't misinterpreting his vague invitation.

"Yeah, I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel." He pulled her up from the couch as he stood. "You can stay out here or..." he swallowed as his eyes glanced down the hallway, "you can come with me." The choice was up to her, and he wasn't going to make it for her although he knew what he wanted despite the weirdness of the day.

"If I come with you, is there a chance we'll end up naked by morning?" Brennan said, her eyes trailing mischievously down his cotton pajama pants. "I mean it's not like I haven't already seen you naked. You are very well proportioned, and other men would be envious of the size of your pen..." She stopped as the return trip brought the view back up to his eyes.

"If you say one thing about how I'm a good breeder, you'll never see me naked again." Booth slung an arm around her shoulders as he propelled her down the hallway. He didn't really mean it, but he was tired and he wasn't sure he could take the anthropological mumbo-jumbo, although the prospect of seeing her naked just might make it all worth it.

Her eyes sparkling, she looked at him with a coy smile, "Well I suppose I could think of a few _other_ uses for you naked."

His laughter echoed in the hall as he pulled her into his side, "You're killing me here, Bones."

Brennan arched her brows suggestively, "I'm very good you know."

"Still not helping," Booth responded as he propelled them into his bedroom, not quite sure what he was getting himself into, but eager to find out.


	2. Splish Splash

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank Ali for providing her wonderful Beta skills for this chapter. It would not have been nearly as cohesive without her input.

* * *

**Splish Splash**

Booth splashed up out of the frigid water, long arms slapping against the surface as he coughed up what felt like half of the Chesapeake Bay from his lungs.

"What..." he gasped, "did you do that for?!" He tried to lower his voice as the waves lapped around his head, and he spit out another mouthful of seawater.

He knew he shouldn't have brought her on this stakeout. His night vision goggles were probably at the bottom of the bay by now, and since he hadn't anticipated his partner pulling him over the side of their boat fully clothed, he was now going to be stuck in soggy jeans for the rest of the night.

"I slipped," Brennan hissed as she swam gracefully back to their boat.

"So why did you have to take me over with you?" he said, paddling behind her. He tried hard to keep his voice down, aware that the yacht they were supposed to be watching had probably already heard the gigantic splash and Brennan's yelp when she leaned too far over the side of the boat, grabbing onto his arm and taking him with her for her unplanned midnight swim.

This is why squints belonged in the lab.

"I thought I saw something," she said as she reached the edge. "If you would have let me have my turn with the goggles, I wouldn't have been distracted."

"So now this is my fault?!" He reached the boat beside her, starting to shake a little. No matter that it was early September, the waters of Chesapeake Bay weren't exactly made for night swimming without a wetsuit.

Booth hauled himself back up onto the small boat and then reached back towards the water to offer Bones a hand. He was sure that Cullen was going to hand him his ass when he tried to explain this one away.

"I'm cold," Brennan interjected as she settled herself on the boat deck and let go of Booth's hand. The night air was cool and being soaking wet certainly wasn't helping.

"Shit," Booth muttered under his breath, wiping water from his eyes and blinking back the sting of salt as he looked in the direction of their suspect's yacht. The lights had just gone out on deck.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's true," Brennan said, oblivious to him as she continued to argue, "I didn't mean to fall in, and I certainly didn't mean to pull you in with me." She was annoyed that he wanted to sit there grousing about it instead of finding some way of getting warm and dry.

He gestured in the direction of the boat across the bay he'd been watching before he'd been pulled in against his will. "Looks like Zapita is either on to us or he's packing it in for the night."

"So do we go back then?" She threw her hands in the air, spraying him with drips, one hitting him squarely in the eye.

Booth blinked in annoyance. "No, we're going to have to sit tight and wait him out. He's anchored out in the bay, and we can't move unless he does." He was not thrilled at all about this option. Without his night vision goggles he really couldn't see exactly what was happening on the yacht. So far it had been rather boring – the tycoon seemed to be having a romantic evening with some leggy, blond woman that would be the envy of most guys.

"But I didn't bring any extra clothes. You said it was just a routine stakeout. I didn't think I'd need to bring clothes." All of the other stakeouts she'd gone along on were in a car.

"Don't even make this my fault," Booth hissed. "You're the one who insisted on coming! I'd still be dry if you hadn't felt the need to get a closer look at the damn water!" He knew that he was probably being too harsh, her boating skills seemed like an asset to the stakeout at the time, but he was wet and cold and now he was going to have to spend the entire night on this sorry excuse for a boat with an equally cold and wet forensic anthropologist for company.

"I told you that I was sorry." She was genuinely apologetic, but it didn't change the fact that they were both cold and with the wind starting to whip up a little it was only going to get colder as the night went on.

As Booth glanced over at the pleading look in her eyes, his heart melted a bit and he softened his tone. "I know." This was not the time to argue. This was the time to get below deck and figure out how to get dried off and warmed up, or they were going to have far more serious troubles than losing a pair of night vision goggles in the bay. He let out a sigh and gestured towards the cabin. "C'mon, Bones, we need to get out of these clothes."

"Did you bring any extra?" Brennan followed after him as he slid below deck. She hoped that he'd had the foresight to pack enough for both of them.

"No, hopefully there are some left behind from the last group that used the boat." He had his doubts that the FBI would prepare for something that their agents should have prepared for themselves. He only hoped that there was at least a towel to be found because he was sure that she was going to kill him if there wasn't _something_ for them to change into.

Brennan stood there as he riffled through every possible nook and cranny of the small cabin. Other than a dish towel and a few beach towels, the only other wearable fabric in the entire boat was the bedding on the one bed in the small sleeping cabin.

"I guess a towel it is," she said.

Booth was going to ask for a little clarification as to what she meant by that but as he turned to ask, she was already peeling her wet clothes off in favor of a blue terry cloth towel. Large swaths of skin that he'd only dreamed of becoming well acquainted with were unceremoniously being uncovered as she hung her clothes up to dry, and it was all he could do was stand there with mouth gaping open like a bass looking for a hook as he took note of a very lacy bra and panty set being removed that he was sure would be the fuel for fantasies for some time to come.

She glanced up and noticed the odd expression on his face. "Booth, strip. You're going to get hypothermia if you don't." Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration, but he certainly was exhibiting signs of confusion which was an early symptom of hypothermia. She clutched the towel around her body a little tighter and offered him one of the others.

Who was he to question a woman when she was asking him to take his clothes off? Of course he hadn't really considered until just that moment that being nearly naked with Bones in the room would cause a large quantity of blood to rush right to his groin – an effect that a towel was going to do little to hide. He shivered slightly as he hung his clothes up.

As he turned, snapping the towel around his waist, he noticed his partner's eyes quickly dart up and a faint flush to her pale cheeks.

"We need to get warm. Being dry is only going to help so much," she said as she squeezed water out of her hair. Even wrapped in the towel, she shivered as she took in the surroundings and quickly calculated out what their resources were. Her scientific mind was in full swing and she immediately started herding Booth in the direction of the small sleeping quarters of the cabin.

Booth's voice strangled in his throat. "In bed?" Oh, how he'd wanted to get Bones into bed, but this _particular_ scenario had never entered his mind, although his groin was fully onboard.

"You really look cold," she commented as she slipped underneath the covers and wondered why he was taking so long to do the same. She reasoned that body heat would do an efficient job of warming them both to a normal level.

"Not exactly," he mumbled under his breath. He was going straight to Hell. As warm as the blankets felt as he crawled underneath them, the fact that his nearly naked partner was laying right next to him had him working up a bit of a sweat. Maybe if he stayed stock still she wouldn't notice just how uncomfortable this whole situation was for him.

"Booth, we have to get closer." She was cold and, while the blankets helped, body heat was going to do a much better job. She scooted over and pressed herself against him, and then realized that her towel was going to slow down the warming process.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt the press of parts of her flesh against his that as far as he knew should have still had a towel wrapped around them. His voice came out in a husky squeak. "Bones." How was it possible that he could experience heaven and hell in the same moment?

"Skin to skin is the best way to warm up." It was at that moment that Brennan realized that maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Well at least if they expected to keep that line of his intact that is. She had been in such a rush to get warm and dry that she had conveniently pushed the compartment of 'attracted to Booth' off to the side. Now that she was curled up next to him with only the towel around his waist separating them underneath the covers, it seemed that her compartmentalization wasn't working very well at all. In fact she was becoming very aware of just how much denial she had been in as she felt her breathing synchronize with his.

"Hail Mary full of grace..." Booth muttered under his breath and reasoned that he would just get a head start on what he was going to be told to do at his next confessional. With a naked Bones pressed up against him he was sure that a myriad of sins was in his very immediate future.

"What are you doing?" Brennan thought his behavior was rather odd, but given the circumstances, maybe this was a ritual of his.

"Bones, do I have to spell this out for you? We're both naked, and we're in bed. Do the math." His very special agent was at a full salute and was yelling at him to do something about the woman wrapped around him.

A smirk flitted across her face. "I'm very good at math. And I'm very good at other things too." Her hand slipped across his abdomen and gave the towel a good yank. Certainly skin to skin was a very good way to warm up, but there were other much more enjoyable ways to accomplish the same task, and it was going to be quite a while before their clothes were dry. Now that she had recognized her denial, it was completely illogical to stay there, especially given the truth of the moment they were in.

His self restraint slipped as he felt her breath fanning across his neck and then with a delicious press of those lips of hers against his throat he let out a growl. "You're playing with a raging inferno there, Bones." He was willing to play, but she had better know what the hell she was getting herself into.

She whispered a fraction of an inch from the edge of his mouth, "I'm not afraid of fire." She knew that he was making some misguided noble attempt to put on the brakes, but as far as she could see, his damn line was already light years behind them. After all, it was him that had said everything happens eventually and you just had to be ready.

She was more than ready, but she wasn't so sure that her Boy Scout of a partner was.

"You do know how to light a fire, don't you?"

Her fingers skimmed across the firm planes of his chest and then slid downward in search of a prize. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"You put two sticks together," she breathed into his ear as her hand encircled him, "and rub."

Booth groaned, closing his eyes. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right and take their time. He'd had too many dreams about this moment to rush right through it.

Brennan, of course, had other ideas.

"You look flushed, Booth. Getting warm yet?" she teased, wet lips tracing down his earlobe.

His fingers snapped around her wrist, pulling it back up to more neutral territory on his stomach. He had to be the one to keep control in this situation. She was obviously not going to be any help.

"There's other ways to start fires, Bones," he growled, letting his nose trail along her delicate cheekbone. He knew that she thought she was very good, but he was confident that he could teach her a few things himself.

"What's that?" she asked, hitching a leg over his thigh and pulling herself more fully on top of him. The soft press of her breasts against his chest was something akin to heaven, and he found his hands drifting down her back, grabbing her ass as he opened his mouth to her kiss. How in the hell had he waited to do this before now?

She broke off the kiss, sliding her mouth down his jaw and neck.

"I'm still waiting on my flammability lesson, Agent Booth," she husked into his ear.

His hand stroked down her bare back, finding the hollow where he usually let it rest. It was almost too much to have it bare and warm beneath his fingertips after knowing the way silk, satin, cotton, twill, and wool felt over it.

His hand drifted farther down, growing more confident when he reached his destination. "You just need lighter fluid and... something to create a... spark."

She squeaked in surprise, jerking against him. "That could definitely cause something to ignite," she continued with their little game, sliding against him.

He kissed her bare shoulder, tasting his new addiction. "I plan on making you explode, Baby," he said, swallowing her protest of the new nickname with another kiss.

Booth was all alpha-male as he rolled them over, nearly catapulting them off the small bed in the process, although with their mouths fused together, neither one of them really seemed to notice. The weight of her breast was perfect in his hands – skin so soft in contrast to the center that he had worried into a pebbly texture under his thumb. And the feel of her inner thigh grazing his hip as her foot slid up his calf caused him to let out a grunt against her throat.

Fuck the damn line. There was no way in hell he was going back.

She clutched his shoulders, her hips tilting towards his, looking for some relief to the desire that had been coiling up in her waiting to spring. His hot breath and his tongue and then the rush of cool air against her chest had her threading her fingers through his hair. A frustrated grunt escaped her mouth, "Booth."

Slow, he wanted slow, but he found that slow was getting faster and faster and then there he was looking into her eyes and sinking into her, the culmination of every fantasy he'd ever had about her, but so much better because it was real. They seemed to be skittering towards the edge so much sooner than he wanted, but he couldn't help himself.

Her name tumbled out of his mouth as he finally gave into the moment, and when he heard his name roll across her lips, he knew she was crashing to oblivion with him. He collapsed to her shoulder, listening to her gasping breath, before placing a final kiss on her neck and pulling back.

As the waves softy rocked the boat back and forth, he rolled onto his back and pulled her against him as he tried to catch his breath. The reality of what they'd just done was only starting to filter through his sated mind.

Brennan had always wondered how Booth would perform as a sexual partner, but she had not been prepared for the rush of emotions that came along with everything else. She tried to compartmentalize them as she lay there tangled up in his arms as the waves of pleasure started to ebb away. "Clearly the need to become warm has heightened the entire experience."

Booth snorted out a laugh. "Is that your way of saying that I'm good?" He trailed his fingers up and down her back and caught her eyes as she glanced up from where she'd rested her head against his chest.

She quirked a smile and then pulled herself up so that her mouth was nearly touching his, "Well your belt buckle is no exaggeration." Rare words from a woman who seemed to do her best to bring this particular alpha male down a notch or two.

Booth pressed his lips against hers – their clothes would take quite a while longer to dry and he was fairly certain that the man they were supposed to be watching was otherwise occupied.

And truth be told, he wanted to get just a little bit warmer.


	3. Sucker's Bet

**Sucker's Bet**

"Surely you're not afraid that you'll lose, are you Booth?" Angela Montenegro tapped her foot as an amused smile flitted across her face. She had to admit that proposing that her favorite non-couple sleep one night together naked if she bested Agent Hotstuff and her best friend was one of the best ideas she'd ever come up with.

"Booth doesn't gamble. He's a recovering addict," Brennan explained.

"This isn't gambling. This is stupid." Booth could see right through Angela's motives and he was surprised that Bones had caught on.

"Only if you lose," Angela corrected with a smirk.

Booth considered for a moment that nothing about Angela's deal mentioned that she would be present, and he was sure that he could convince Bones to just fudge the details a bit. They had shared a hotel room a time or two since they'd worked together, and nothing inappropriate other than his thoughts had happened then.

"I'm an excellent marksman, and Booth is a former sniper," Brennan informed her.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" Angela looked smug.

Booth turned and looked squarely at Bones. "She's up to something. Why would she even suggest the idea if she didn't think she could win?" And although part of him wanted to lose, he knew he couldn't lose this little challenge.

"Angela doesn't even like guns. It's not logical that she would be a better shot than either you or I given her distaste for them." It made perfect sense to Brennan.

"_And_ either of you." Angela's smile looked strangely confident. "I have to beat _both_ of you to win."

Booth narrowed his eyes at her, the investigator in him was certainly suspicious, and he made a mental note to do a background check on her before he agreed to something so preposterous.

"Ok, then we accept your terms." Brennan offered her hand out to Angela to shake in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now hold on here. I didn't agree to anything. I'm not going to end up naked just because we haven't figured out what loophole she's going to use here." Booth knew that if Angela was going to make this deal she had already figured out a way to win, and he most certainly did not need to be naked in the same room as a particular forensic anthropologist who would also be naked.

"We're going to win, Booth. You have nothing to worry about." All logic aside, she was somewhat offended that the idea of sharing a bed while naked for the purpose of sleeping made him so uncomfortable. Although, this _was_ Booth and he would of course put some sort of sexual connotation onto it, when all that Angela was requesting was that they sleep. No sex was going to occur. They still had that line of his _firmly_ in place.

"Unless of course you don't have confidence in your _abilities_." Just the way Angela said that last word sounded dirty.

"I'm perfectly capable in my _abilities_," Booth grunted. He was skilled in both his firearms abilities and the ones she was being not so subtle about implying he was lacking in. Of course the second set wouldn't be used in this case, not if he wanted to live that is.

"Then you agree." Angela had a victorious smile on her face.

These two had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

"Didn't miss a shot." Booth could taste victory. His turn had been right after Bones, and while she had done very well, he was sure that when both she and Angela saw his target up close and personal that they could only be impressed. His _abilities_ were just fine, thank you very much.

"Nice job, Agent Hotstuff." Angela was impressed. He was a very good shot. But she was more impressed by the fact that Bren seemed to be impressed. However, as good as they both were, she had a plan to put in play.

"Let's see you do better than that." Booth was feeling just as cocky as his belt buckle would imply. There was no way that Angela was going to do better than him.

Angela put on her safety goggles and her hearing protection and tentatively took the gun. She took a couple of deep breaths and then took her stance. One by one she fired off rounds until she had emptied the clip. She had been doing a little practicing for just such an occasion, and she hoped that she came out on top. If nothing else, her friends were in for a little surprise when they saw her target up close.

As the target came zipping in, Booth felt a sinking feeling deep in his gut. "You have got to be kidding me." As he noted the holes in the target, he glowered at Angela. "There is no way that you did that fair and square." He wouldn't have been at all surprised if she'd managed to find a way to adorn it with Cupid and his arrow.

"You were standing right here watching me shoot." Angela looked smug. She had failed to mention an art technique that she had mastered which involved using a paintball gun. It had only been a few extra steps to refreshing on using a real one, since her father had insisted that every woman needed to be able to handle one well in case her man got out of hand.

"She's right, Booth." Brennan studied the symmetry of the hearts and was very impressed. "I had no idea that you could shoot like that." Clearly she was the winner, and now she and Booth were going to have to hold up their end of the bargain.

"Yeah, the FBI could use a few more shots like that." Booth was not thrilled about the turn of events, not one little bit. Ok, so maybe there was a little bit of him that was more than excited, but it wasn't going to get any action, so it was going to have to simmer down and stay down.

"So did I win?" Angela knew for a fact that she had.

* * *

"How in the hell did you get me to agree to this?" Booth stood at the foot of a rather nice king sized bed that was far too big for the forensic anthropologist who owned it. He supposed he should be glad at least that Angela, who wanted proof that the event actually occurred, was staying down the hallway in Bones' guest room.

"Angela appealed to your alpha-male tendencies by challenging your firearms skills," Brennan remarked as she unlatched her necklace and placed it on her nightstand.

It was clear that both of them had underestimated Angela's skills.

"But I'm a sniper, well former sniper, but that doesn't matter. I should have beaten her." Booth was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he was going to have to share a bed in the buff with Bones.

"Clearly she takes her art seriously." She could tell that he was uncomfortable, but they had agreed to the terms and they were both people of their word. Besides, naked was different than agreeing to sex. She didn't have a problem with the situation at all. At least she hoped she wouldn't.

He rolled his eyes and studied the bed the way he might study a crime scene. "How are we going to do this?"

"We take our clothes off and get into the bed. I thought Angela was clear about the terms." She raised a single eyebrow at Booth for any sign that he was going to have a problem with this. It wasn't like she hadn't ever seen him naked. She'd walked right into his bathroom and he didn't seem particularly shy then. Why now would be any different she wasn't quite sure.

"Oh, she was clear – clear as a line drive to left field." Booth rolled his eyes. Well if she wanted naked, he would give her naked. He unceremoniously pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the bed before he unbuckled that 'cocky' belt of his. "Where should I put my clothes?" This wasn't a question he ever really had to ask when the purpose of getting naked was hot sex. But hot sex with Bones was completely out of the question.

Brennan found herself trying not to stare. Well not too much anyway. She gestured towards a chair in the corner of her bedroom. "I suppose you could put them there."

"Thanks." Booth strode over to the chair and shucked off his jeans and the tighty-whities underneath. He hesitated to turn around because things down south were starting to feel a little excited and the last thing he needed was to advertise before he'd even gotten into the bed.

He sucked his breath in as he turned around and took in the view of his partner. She was busily undressing and giving Booth an uninterrupted view of skin, from her hair cascading over her shoulder, down to her shoulder blade, along her spine, around the curve of her ass and disappearing down those long legs of hers where the side of the bed cut off his view.

This was going to be hard and he realized that if he didn't into bed this instant he was going to be showing her just how hard he was.

He wasn't an idiot – he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

Brennan slid into bed beside him, glancing over and offering a smile to the worried expression on Booth's face. "This will be fine." Perhaps she was saying it to convince herself.

"Yes. Fine." He had been reduced to one-word sentences.

A knock sounded at the door. "Are you two in bed yet? I want some proof you know. How else am I supposed to know that you aren't in there just playing cards?"

"We're in bed, Angela." Brennan sounded a little annoyed. She hoped that when absolutely nothing happened between her and Booth Angela would finally give up trying to push them together.

Booth swallowed a groan. He was an idiot. He'd agreed to this after all. What in the hell had he been thinking?

"Well, this is nice." Angela's smile was a little too excited. Here she was in flannel pajamas while her two friends were in nothing but the big comfy bed in the middle of Bren's room.

"Ok, you've seen that we're in bed. Go away so that it can be tomorrow already." Booth was trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't reveal the situation developing below the covers. If Angela caught onto that, there would be no way he could ever live it down.

"Oh, I see. You want to be _alone_." Angela knew just how to push the right buttons. "Well don't blame me if one thing leads to another..." She shut the door before either one of them could say a word.

"How in the hell did she talk us into this?" Booth muttered.

"I thought we'd already discussed your alpha-male tendencies." She was more than willing to give him an in-depth explanation if that was required. They did, after all, have all night, and she wasn't the least bit tired.

"No, I should have known that she'd found some way to win when she suggested this hair-brained idea." Booth glanced over at Bones. Big mistake. Huge mistake. _Pretend that all the blood isn't rushing right to your groin, Seel._

She glanced over as he continued to move around. "You know, this bed has been regarded as being quite comfortable by..."

He cut her off. "Please do not list the names of the guys you've slept with, ok? I don't need to know."

"Fine, but you're squirming a lot." Her scientific mind zipped into warp speed. "It's perfectly normal if you're finding the situation arousing." Her eyes had honed right in on a bugle in the blankets right about where she estimated the juncture of Booth's thighs would be.

"Do not use the word arousing," he gritted out. Damn her for figuring out what his problem was in less time than it would take to get a Ferrari to full speed on an open track.

"I find the situation arousing too." Her delivery was so matter-of-fact that she almost missed the awkward groan out of Booth. "But there is a line and we are perfectly capable of staying on this side of it."

Booth felt a strangled growl escape his mouth about the same time that he rolled over and firmly planted them against hers to shut her up. She wanted to know what arousing was? Well he was going to show her arousing.

* * *

Angela glanced down at her watch and smirked as the sounds of Bren groaning out her allegiance to Booth and a deity she didn't even believe existed. She was good – even she had reasoned that it would take at least a few hours, not the twenty-five minutes that had elapsed since she'd closed the door to Bren's bedroom.

Of course now that she'd gotten them to the happiness she knew that they'd both been in denial about for a long time, she wasn't sure what she was going to do with all of her spare time.


	4. Lost Luggage

**Lost Luggage**

"_This_ is _not_ my fault." Booth glanced over at his partner who had the fury of a hurricane in her eyes as they walked up to the door of the one room that Bud's Possum Hollow Motel and Deluxe Campground had available.

"Did it occur to you to call in advance for reservations?" Brennan thought it was a perfectly logical expectation that if you flew somewhere for a case that presumably you were going to need accommodations once you got there.

"I _did_ call in advance. How was I supposed to know that Billy Joe Bob's wedding extravaganza was taking up the rest of the damn motel." Booth knew he shouldn't have trusted the verbal authorization he'd gotten that hadn't even needed his credit card, but he wasn't about to tell Bones that little tidbit of information.

"His name was Bobby Jim, not Billy Joe Bob." She turned the key in the lock and as the door swung open, she cursed inwardly.

Booth cursed outwardly. "What the hell? You've got to be kidding me. One bed?!" After the last few hours, this was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"We'll just have to share." Brennan could compartmentalize. They'd shared a hotel room before – albeit undercover as Tony and Roxie – and there hadn't been any problems then.

"Did you forget the part about how the airline lost our luggage?" He was most definitely not looking forward to sharing a hotel room, but he'd held out some hope that there would at least be two beds in the room. With no luggage, that meant no clothes.

"Well if you had taken my suggestion and carried on one of your bags, you'd have something to change into." She wasn't any better off, but at least she had her laptop and her field kit. She'd spent days in the same clothes before working overseas, and she was sure that she'd be fine until the airline found and delivered their luggage.

"That is not my fault either. How was I supposed to know that _my bag no longer fit the size restrictions for a carry-on_?" He wiggled his fingers to put a quote around his point. He had made mental note to make sure that 'Blake' had a full background check done on him, right down to what his toilet training habits were for the inconvenience. "Not my fault. Besides why should you have to pay for a checked bag in the first place?"

"It was only fifty dollars." She started turning on lamps, and wrinkled her nose as she noted the dusty layer on the lightbulbs barely lighting up the room.

He scoffed, flipping the safety latch on the door. "Not all of us have bridge-building funds stashed away for a rainy day."

"It's not like you're pinching pennies, Booth. How much did that suit cost you this time?" She flicked at his lapels.

"Enough that I know it's not going anywhere near that bed spread." He looked at the floral print in disdain.

"I watched this documentary once where it said that ninety-nine percent of hotel-"

He quickly cut her off. "We all have. You want first or second in the shower?"

She sighed. "First. Maybe I can get some work done later."

"Fine with me." He shrugged off his suit jacket and gingerly placed on the back of the one chair in the room before he flopped onto the bed, pointing the remote at the TV.

"And besides," she said, stepping into the bathroom. "I'm sure the hot water won't even last five minutes." She smirked at him before shutting the door to his scowling face.

* * *

Brennan's eyes snapped open at the very distinct sensation pressing firmly against her ass – this was either going to be a nightmare or her most frequent fantasy coming true. At the moment she wasn't sure which as she attempted to scoot a little closer to the edge of the bed and out from underneath the well-muscled arm that had found a home around her waist.

Booth mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer. "Bones, baby." This was beyond his wildest dreams – he and Bones had finally stepped right on over that damn line of his and they were blissfully happy. She was an insatiable little minx though – good thing all of the bad guys had decided to retire so they could drive off into the sunset in his FBI-issued SUV so he could be her round the clock sex slave.

Nightmare had just gotten a leg up in the standings given what had led them to this little circumstance in the first place. A short flight was all it had taken for the airline to lose both her and Booth's bags leaving them both without a change of clothes. If that hadn't been enough of a challenge, the only hotel in the small rural town closest to the crime scene had exactly one room with exactly one bed available.

She closed her eyes and took in deep even breaths. _She_ could compartmentalize.

Unfortunately, a sound asleep Booth couldn't.

At least he hadn't groped her.

"Booth," she whispered. Perhaps an audible interruption into his unconscious mental processes would loosen his hold and help keep her from thinking about most convenient way to alleviate his perfectly normal biological reaction.

"Want you too, baby." Booth pressed his cheek against her neck, and his hands started to slide into very dangerous territory.

"Booth." Her whisper was a bit more insistent this time. She concluded that he was having a sex dream about her, and while she found that incredibly arousing, she thought it would be best to wake him up before his hand slid any higher.

Booth seemed to be enjoying his dream as he bucked his hips against her ass. "Make me want you so much."

Clearly she was going to have to be a little more forceful. She reached back to pinch his ass only to realize that he was sleeping commando. He'd insisted on washing his underwear and hanging it up in the bathroom to dry overnight – clearly the towel he'd been wearing when he crawled into bed had disappeared somewhere between the sheets. Her voice was slightly warbled as it came out. "Booth."

"Bones." He was slightly disoriented but as he began to realize exactly where he was, he was very aware that one sexy forensic anthropologist had her hand against his bare ass, and that he couldn't recall his dick being quite this hard for a very long time. He was completely unsure what in the hell he was supposed to do – if he moved she would probably kill him and if he didn't she would still probably kill him.

"You were dreaming." Of course now that she remembered that she had a very turned on naked man conveniently spooning her, she wasn't so sure she should have woken him up. Now there was no chance that fantasy of hers was ever going to come true.

Awkwardness, it seemed, was her destiny.

Booth wanted to shrivel up and die just then – or at the very least he wished that a certain part of his anatomy wasn't quite so obvious because there was no way he was going to be able to deny his attraction to his partner just then. He inwardly cursed the towel that had abandoned him somewhere in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry."

"It's a natural biological response." She reasoned that just because he'd had a rather vivid dream about her that nothing between them should change. The fact that she was very interested in jumping him right then and there was something she was just going to have to ignore.

That is if he ever let go of her.

"I could sleep on the floor." Or in the shower with really cold water running as he recited about four thousand 'Hail Mary's and Our Father's'. That might help a little bit to assuage his guilt.

"No." The words came out perhaps a little too quickly, and before she really considered the implications of what she was doing, she turned in his arms, and somehow that made it all that much worse.

Booth couldn't hide the raw desire in his eyes even in the dim light that filtered in through the curtains. He wanted her and there was something in the tone of her voice that gave him a glimmer of hope that she wanted him too. Of course it was difficult to be objective when his libido was in overdrive.

Brennan pounced, her knee sliding over his hip as her foot hooked somewhere against his thigh, and her lips crashed into his somewhere near that line, which had been obliterated in the collision. Her only regret was wearing panties and a tank to bed because she was more than turned on, and there was no way she was going to be able to compartmentalize this.

If he'd thought his dream had been hot, the reality of this moment could scorch the Redwood Forest from the face of the earth. Her skin was so soft underneath his fingertips as he slid her tank up until he abandoned it for the swell of her breast. The thrust of her hips against his raging hard on brought a growl. "Bones, you're so fucking hot."

"The elevated temperature is due to my increased arousal." Her eyes hooded shut as his hand enveloped a breast, his thumb brushing over the center, teasing it until it was as hard as his throbbing penis.

Booth laughed. Even in bed she was squinty. He shoved her tank up and ducked his head, laving his tongue across the nipple he'd worked into a nub. He could happily spend the rest of time doing just this. All at once he was thankful for her soft womanly curves and how much he wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her.

She groaned. "Help me get the damn clothes off." He might be interested in taking all night given how much time he was devoting to her breasts, but they had a case to work in the morning and she needed a little satisfaction soon. She tugged her tank off, dislodging Booth at the same time. This whole situation would be far easier if clothing wasn't an issue.

Booth seemed to get the message, and he yanked her panties down, letting her kick them the rest of the way off as he slipped his hand in between her legs, excited at just how wet she was. "You want me that bad, Bones?" His shit eating grin was full of bravado as he looked into her eyes.

She shot him a coy smile. "And you don't?" His erection was evidence enough of that.

"Do you get this wet thinking about me at crime scenes?" His fingers were slowly slipping through the folds of her sex, and he was exercising far more restraint than he felt.

Her tongue flicked out as she rocked against Booth's hand. "I find that crime scenes aren't exactly conducive to sexual arousal." He really was quite gifted with those strong hands of his.

He dipped his head and kissed her, letting his tongue mimic what his fingers were doing. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her fingers wrap around his cock.

His skin felt soft and warm under her hand, as she stroked his hardened arousal. As her thumb circled over the tip, she whispered against his mouth. "How many times do you get hard thinking about me?" She reasoned that if he was like the average man, he thought about sex almost constantly, and it was a very plausible thing to conclude that with the amount of time they spent together coupled with the sex dream he'd just had about her that he thought about having sex with her very often.

"All the time." He wasn't about to lie – it was a miracle that he didn't walk around with a hard on whenever he was around her.

She pulled him on top of her, the feel of their bodies pressed together, him settled between her thighs, and she swallowed a groan against his mouth.

His mouth hovered against her cheek. "I don't have a condom." He pulled together ever last bit of self restraint that wasn't fogged over by his lust.

"I'm sexually enlightened enough to have the foresight to plan for spontaneous situations like this." She angled her hips towards his impatiently.

"So you're on the pill?" He didn't have the mental ability to process squinty-speak at a moment like this.

"That's what I said." She smirked, and then reached around and grabbed his ass to urge him on to where she needed him to be.

"That's good to know the next time you're bent over that exam table in your damn lab coat." Booth sank into her and just relished the feel of this woman who was already wrapping her legs around him.

"You want to have intercourse in the lab?" Brennan found this very interesting – something she had never considered outside of her books about Andy and Kathy.

"Is that an option?" Booth hoped that the answer would be yes, but at the same time, he thought shutting her up with a kiss and paying attention to the moment at hand would be a better idea.

He definitely thought that her mouth was made for kissing and that he was made for making love to her.

With every thrust he made, Brennan considered that when they got home her desk had possibilities, as did her couch, the backseat of Booth's SUV, and even their favorite booth at the diner. Yes, she was going to have to consider the lab – as long as she could find a way to disable the security cameras.

Her curves were delicious – she was delicious. Booth was sure that he was going to explode anytime from the sheer bliss of it all. "Bones, so fucking good."

"More, Booth, more. Almost there...ah, yes, that's it." She'd always thought he'd be a good sexual partner, but he had surpassed her expectations. As she came the words just tumbled out. "Wanted that for so long. So good."

"Me too, baby, me too. So good. So fucking good." He was spent, and he pulled her against him as he rolled onto his back. His fingers trailed along her back, and he realized that there was no way he was ever going back.

As her breathing evened out, Brennan pulled herself up and kissed Booth. "I think we ruined your line."

Booth let out a hearty laugh, "It was time, don't you think?"

"Do you think we got it all?" There was something a bit mischievous in her smile.

"Huh?" He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. She didn't want to go back, did she? Because it was a little too late for that now, dammit.

She slid her hand down his abdomen purposefully. "I think there might be just a smidge of it left that we're going to need to take care of."

And if there was any doubt in Booth's mind as to what she meant, it was erased as she ducked her head under the covers to get a head start on round two.


	5. In My Dreams

**In My Dreams**

Something felt off.

And as Seeley Booth rolled over onto his side, a scent hit his nostrils that caused his eyes to snap open. Sudden panic seized him as he caught sight of a very familiar looking forensic anthropologist lying on the other side of his bed with her eyes trained on him as if he were the most recent set of remains to come across her exam table.

She seemed to be neatly tucked underneath the covers, apparently naked as the day she was born as if it was the most natural thing in the world. That sent his head spinning. It was only then that Booth realized that his bed wasn't where it should be – tucked away nicely in his very manly bedroom. Instead, it seemed that some prankster had moved it right up onto the platform in the middle of Bones' lab. Booth was befuddled. He was a sniper for goodness sake – he could hear a mouse skitter by in his sleep – how could someone possibly move him and his entire bed to the Jeffersonian without him being aware of it?

"Bones, what's going on?" He croaked out his words as he tried to move as far away from her as possible without actually falling out of the bed. He tried to keep the panic from creeping too far into his voice.

"It's _your_ dream, _you_ tell me." She simply smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as if it should be perfectly obvious to him.

"What?" This was no _dream_. She was there plain as day right in his bed, right in the middle of the Jeffersonian. "Why would I be dreaming this?" It seemed like more of a nightmare to him really the way this was all unfolding.

"Well, you clearly are attracted to me, which would explain why I'm in your bed, but then there's that line of yours which I'm not allowed to cross." She pointed to a now visible line which seemed to run right down the middle of the bed between them. "And with your alpha male tendencies, you blow a casket anytime I'm with any other suitable male – so essentially I'm stuck right here."

"It's blow a _gasket_, Bones, and you can date anyone you like." It wasn't that Booth begrudged her need to date, he was just convinced that she was incapable of choosing a man who was worthy of her attention. Simply put, no one measured up. He was only looking out for her best interest.

An amused chuckle interrupted as Angela seemed to appear out of thin air near the railing of the platform. "That's a bold face lie, and you know it, Booth. You have a thing for Bren, and she has one for you, and neither one of you are willing to admit it."

"Angela, where did you come from?" Booth pulled the covers up to his chin and glanced around to see if anyone else was lurking about. He was suddenly aware that he was completely naked under the covers, and he wasn't about to let Angela, Bones or anyone else see any more of him than absolutely necessary while he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Like Bren said, this is _your_ dream. You tell me." She offered him a know-it-all smirk, crossing her arms in front of her as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Agent Booth, this is a manifestation of the insecurity you have about your unresolved feelings for Dr. Brennan." Sweets turned in a chair on the platform, raising an eyebrow in a very shrinkish manner. "You're at an impasse – you perceive that to step across the bounds of partnership and friendship into something of a more romantic nature will somehow endanger the emotionally significant relationship you've developed with each other. The fear of the unknown has essentially placed you in a holding pattern."

"Dr. Sweets is right, Seeley." Cam let out a knowing sigh as she walked up the steps onto the platform and stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed under her chest. "Even when we were together, I always knew that Dr. Brennan came first. I'm sure that any other woman that you date experiences the same thing - _not_ exactly conducive to long-term success in the dating world."

"You and Dr. Brennan have essentially formed a surrogate relationship with each other, but because you haven't labeled it a dating relationship, you remain on opposite sides of that line you've drawn. In the long term I think it may end up being detrimental to your partnership." Sweets offered his wealth of twelve-year old shrink knowledge that actually seemed to make some sense.

"Bones and I are _partners_. We're friends." He glanced over at the woman in question. "And while this is incredibly awkward and I have absolutely no explanation for how in the hell we both ended up naked in this bed in the middle of the stinking Jeffersonian, there is nothing more between us."

"At this time." Brennan added.

"What?" Booth glanced over at her and felt as if his throat had constricted considerably.

"At this time." She repeated herself. "Clearly since I'm right here and this is _your_ dream, you want something more than _just_ partnership and friendship, and given the public location of your dream, it's logical to conclude that you want everyone to know about it." She was after all a world renowned forensic anthropologist with several doctorates as well as a best selling author – she knew what she was talking about.

"She's right, Stud." Angela waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Everyone else can see it."

"Agent Booth, even _I_ can tell that Dr. Brennan esteems you rather highly, and you regard her with a more favorable manner than anyone else here. With the generally accepted assumption that I have below average social skills, even I have been able to discern behavioral cues that underscore my observation." Zack stood just off to the right looking at Booth thoughtfully.

"And, Dude, the woody there is a major giveaway." Hodgins snickered at the little tent that had formed underneath the covers.

Booth yelled at the ceiling. "Can this get any worse?" Naked. In bed. With Bones. With a boner. In the middle of the Jeffersonian. Nope. Pretty much the worst thing he could imagine.

Brennan pointed at the base of the platform. "I think maybe it could." There seemed to be a line of people just waiting to weigh in on just why they though Booth was having this particular dream – Sid, Sully, the barista from Starbucks, Sung-Ho from the Thai Palace, Judy from the Royal Diner, and a myriad of former girlfriends and suspects.

Sweets gestured towards the endless line of people. "Clearly the manifestation of everyone you have ever come in contact with together, coupled with your current situation is an indication of an unresolved sexual tension."

"No!" Booth screamed out as loud as he could to try and stop the madness.

He promptly hit the floor.

As he took in deep gulping breaths he glanced around and took stock of his surroundings. Smoothing his tie down, he realized that he wasn't naked. Never had he been so excited to be fully clothed in his entire life. And then he also realized that he was on the floor in Bones' office, having fallen off her couch. Ok, he could deal with the Jeffersonian as long as it was like this.

At least until he noticed a pair of shoes staring right back at him.

"Agent Booth, I didn't mean to startle you." Sweets had a rather amused expression on his face as he regarded the man sprawled out on the floor of Dr. Brennan's office.

"You didn't startle me. I just didn't realize that I was sleeping." That was true enough, and there was no way in hell he was going to tell Sweets one damn thing about the dream he'd just had. The shrink-boy would have a heyday with it.

The good doctor offered some insight as Booth pulled himself up from the floor. "From the talk in your sleep, it seemed that you were wrestling with a dilemma. If you need to talk about your dream and what it might mean..."

Booth cut him off. "I don't need to talk about what my naked dream means. It was pretty damn clear." Oh, hell. Why did he have to say the word '_naked'_? He could have just left that right out and Sweets would have been none the wiser.

"Was anyone else naked in your dream, or was it just you?" Sweets tried to keep his best professional face on despite his personal curiosity.

Booth narrowed his gaze. "What are you doing here anyway?" Good – deflect the attention right back at him.

He looked amused that Booth was so flustered. "You know being naked in a dream doesn't always mean what it might imply _in_ the dream. It could simply mean that you have some unresolved insecurities, or something as simple as you were just cold while you were sleeping. Naked isn't always naked in dream theory."

"Who is naked?" Brennan breezed into her office.

"No one."

"Agent Booth was – in his dream."

Brennan smirked at the pair. "Booth doesn't have a problem with nudity." She had certainly seen that firsthand when she'd barged into his bathroom.

"Can we please stop talking about me being naked?" Booth narrowed his eyes and shot Sweets a look that could wither a Sequoyah.

"I was simply trying to offer insights from the benefit that my years of study might bring to whatever issue you were wrestling with." What kind of therapist would he be if he didn't offer to help his client when it was so clear he needed it?

"There was no wrestling...there was a line." He panicked at that revelation and then gestured towards the door. "A really, really long line of people. Ok?" Hopefully they both bought it or he was going to be in serious trouble. It was only a slight bending of the truth. What was he thinking bringing up 'the line' in the context of a naked dream? Judging from the expression on Bones' face, her mind had immediately gone there.

"So then, perhaps you feel that something is impeding your progress towards a particular goal. That's good, Agent Booth." They could certainly have a session right now – it might be helpful in fact. He had only come by to review some surveillance tapes for possible suspects, but if Agent Booth, or Dr. Brennan for that matter, needed his help, he would make the time. "

"Now is not the time for 'Shrink-Fest' Sweets, we have real investigative work to do." It finally occurred to him that the reason the boy wonder had come by, and he was going to use that to his advantage to end the conversation before he accidentally confessed anything else.

"Booth is right, I need to share my findings with him and I believe Angela is ready for you to view the tapes." Brennan looked as if she was holding back a knowing smile.

"Angela's office is that way." Booth's grin was a little too big as he pointed toward the door, but if it would get Sweets out of the room all of his worries about his damn dream would be over.

"If you _do_ want any further insights into what it means – I'm here. The truth zone is a zone of safety." He knew when he was being dismissed, and so he headed off to watch the video footage.

"Get a load of that guy." Booth felt his tie shrink as he looked at Bones.

"That must have been some dream – being in line naked." Her lips twitched into an amused smile. She couldn't resist getting a little jab in.

"It wasn't _exactly_ like that." He felt a boost in his bravado as he took a step towards her. She had the same look in her eyes that she'd had in his dream, and suddenly he knew what he needed to do about it.

Her eyes held a challenge. "What _exactly_ was it like?"

"Well it wasn't like this, but it should have been." Booth took the last few steps between them, pulling her against him as he leaned down and kissed her.

And for some reason, he wasn't at all surprised when Bones eagerly kissed him back, lacing her arms around his neck, taking the first step with him in completely obliterating that stupid line of his.


End file.
